Let's Do a Diet, Sasuke-kun!
by Cinereo Cioccolato
Summary: Badan Sasuke-kun jadi gendut dan aku ingin mengembalikan ia seperti dulu. S-semoga aku bisa! [CANON]


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuHina/CANON/OoC**

**.**

**Let's Do a Diet, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**!**

"Segarnya~!" Aku meregangkan otot-otot lenganku yang sedikit pegal karena sedari tadi kupakai untuk menanam beberapa tumbuhan di pekarangan rumah.

Setelah sekian tahun berlalu, hobiku yang satu ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Aku tetap suka tanaman. Titik.

Aku? Siapa? _A-ah_! _Gomen ne, Minna!_ Biar kuperkenalkan! Namaku Hyuuga Hinata dan tentu saja yang dimaksud dengan rumahku adalah kediaman Hyuuga yang selalu tampak lengang karena sebagai _Heiress_ aku memang tinggal terpisah dengan yang lain. Konoha, desaku ini sudah banyak sekali berubah dalam kurun waktu bertahun-tahun lamanya pasca perang dunia _shinobi_ keempat. Zaman sekarang, semua ninja berkoalisi sehingga sangat mudah menemukan_ shinobi_ dari desa lain di Konoha. Aku tersenyum menatap bunga matahari yang berada di sampingku. Bicara soal matahari, aku jadi ingat Naruto-_kun_. Sekarang dia sudah mencapai cita-citanya sebagai _Hokage _dan wajahnya terpahat di tugu _Hokage _tepat di samping Tsunade-_sama_. Ia menikah dengan Sakura-_chan_ yang sekarang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Naruto-_kun_. Setelah bertahun-tahun menikah, karena satu dan dua hal mereka baru dikaruniai momongan belakangan ini. Itu artinya Sakura-_chan_ sedang mengandung buah cintanya dengan Naruto-_kun _yang saat ini sudah memasuki minggu kedua! Perut Sakura-_chan_ belum terlihat buncit sama sekali dan aku tidak sabar menantikan kelahiran anaknya nanti. Pasti akan sangat bersemangat melebihi semangat kedua orang tuanya. Kuharap bayi mereka lahir dengan sehat. Patah hati? Dikatakan patah hati tidak tapi dikatakan tidak aku memang cukup merasa terpukul saat tahu bahwa Naruto-_kun_ menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Sakura-_chan_. Tapi, aku selalu menerima hubungan mereka berdua karena yang paling mengerti kesedihan Naruto-_kun _adalah Sakura-_chan_ dan begitu sebaliknya. Mereka menguatkan satu sama lain sehingga aku yakin mereka dapat membina rumah tangga yang langgeng walau banyak KDRT terutama dari pihak Sakura-_chan_, kurasa. Aku sendiri belum menemukan pengganti Naruto-_kun_. Jika saja Neji-_nii_ masih ada, tentu dialah orang yang akan mengisi hatiku. Tapi, aku tidak mau berandai-andai apalagi pada orang yang telah tiada. Itu bukan hal yang baik.

Aku masuk ke dalam, mengganti _yukata_ dengan pakaian _chuunin_ lengkap dengan rompi hijaunya. Saatnya berpatroli keliling desa!

* * *

Keadaan cukup ramai. Tapi, damai. Kurasa tidak ada hal aneh yang bisa kulaporkan pada Naruto-_kun_. Aku bukan mencari-cari alasan untuk bertemu Naruto-_kun_, lho! Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku menerima kekalahanku dan aku juga tidak sejahat itu sampai-sampai bisa tega berniat merebut suami sahabatku sendiri. Aku pergi ke beberapa taman, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang kukenal. Hanya ada penduduk sipil yang berkunjung ke taman di hari yang cukup terik untuk menjemur badan mereka. Matahari itu sumber vitamin, bukan?

Aku melompat dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lain, berharap bertemu dengan rekan-rekanku sehingga aku bisa mengajak mereka ke kedai teh dan sekadar berbincang bersama di sana. Tapi, nihil. Sepertinya mereka sedang ditugaskan di luar desa sehingga yang tersisa adalah segelintir _shinobi_ yang tidak dekat denganku.

"_Ah_!" Aku melompat turun. Aku menemukan seorang _shinobi_ yang kukenal di taman. _Shinobi _yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon yang berjajar tiga.

Aku membungkuk dan menyapa orang tersebut. "_Moshi-moshi_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Ia yang tengah melamun sedikit terperanjat dan mendongak ke atas. "_Oh_, _moshi-moshi_. Kau mengagetkanku."

Aku tertawa kecil. Ini Uchiha Sasuke. _Shinobi_ yang dielu-elukan para gadis bertahun-tahun silam. Dia yang mantan kriminal hanya dihukum beberapa tahun karena desa mempertimbangkan bahwa Sasuke-_kun_ bukanlah tersangka yang harus dihukum berat. Namun, sebagai ganti dari tindakannya, selain dikurung ia juga dipensiunkan sebagai _shinobi_ dan dilarang mengemban misi apa pun. Kemudian, entah bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_ yang dulu terbilang tampan kini berubah bulat seperti Chouji. Perutnya sangat buncit, matanya makin sipit, pipinya sangat tembem dan lehernya bahkan seperti menyatu dengan bahu. Bahkan aku merasa ia bisa menggelinding jika terjatuh di tangga. Dengan postur seperti ini, semua gadis pun menjauh. Jadi, intinya dia juga masih _single_. Wajar saja, setiap hari ia hanya diam di rumahnya dan ia bilang ia jadi suka makan semenjak tidak punya aktivitas padat. Ia bekerja di rumahnya. Hanya mengurus dokumen-dokumen dari para _shinobi_ yang usai menjalankan tugas dan mengumpulkannya seperti buklet. Tentu saja pekerjaan ini diberikan oleh Naruto-_kun_ agar Sasuke-_kun_ tetap memiliki penghasilan.

Meski penampilannya berubah, sifatnya masih sama seperti dulu. Tapi, bedanya, dia yang sekarang lebih ramah dan hangat. Aku duduk di sampingnya, mengajaknya berbincang-bincang sejenak dan akhirnya aku tahu bahwa ini adalah tempat kesukaannya dan tempat yang penuh kenangan masa kecil baginya.

Aku lantas mengajaknya ke kedai teh. Ia tampak lahap menyantap bertusuk-tusuk _dango_ yang dipesa sebagai teman minum teh kami.

"Eto, Sasuke-_kun_. Apa kau rasa tubuhmu tidak terlalu besar? Dengan tubuh seperti itu kau akan kesulitan bergerak." Aku menggigit _dango_-ku perlahan.

Mendengar pernyataanku yang terlalu spontan dan jujur, ia langsung memegang perutnya. "Memang. Tapi, tak masalah. Lagipula aku sudah berhenti menjadi _shinobi_, tidak bisa bergerak gesit pun tidak akan berpengaruh banyak."

Aku menghela napas. Aku bertanya demikian bukan tanpa alasan. Aku sedikit bersimpati melihat beberapa gadis yang menertawakan bentuk tubuh Sasuke sepanjang jalan tadi. Aku tahu Sasuke terlalu cuek untuk menyadari bahwa ia sedang jadi bahan tertawaan para gadis (yang dahulu bisa jadi terpesona kepadanya).

Beberapa orang gadis sebayaku datang. Aku ingat! Wajah-wajah mereka tidak asing lagi! Mereka adalah para pengagum Sasuke-_kun_ yang semasa genin selalu berebut untuk dapat duduk di sebelah Sasuke-_kun_! Salah seorang di antara mereka menyadari kehadiran Sasuke-_kun_, menaikkan sebelah alis, berbisik pada teman di sebelahnya dan tertawa kencang. Sasuke-_kun_ menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang tanpa terkonfrontasi dengan tawa gadis yang ada di belakangnya. Tapi, aku yang tahu alasan kenapa gadis-gadis itu tertawa merasa tidak bisa tinggal diam. Sasuke-_kun_ selalu membantuku sejak dulu dan walaupun ia pernah menjadi penjahat, ia belum pernah mencelakakanku walau sekadar niatan atau ancaman.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras. '_Tidak! Aku tidak tahan untuk mendandani Sasuke-kun!_'

**Gyuttt~**

Aku menarik pipi tembem Sasuke-_kun_. "S-Sasuke-kun! Ayo, ikut program diet! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu s-seperti ini terus!"

Sasuke-_kun_ yang kala itu tengah mengambil tusuk _dango_-nya yang kesekian memegang pipinya yang memerah selepas kucubit. "Apa katamu?"

* * *

Keesokannya, kami berjanji untuk bertemu di taman latihan. Aku datang terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan _survey_ tempat dan menentukan program diet untuk Sasuke-_kun_. Tak lama, pemuda yang mengenakan _yukata_ putih itu datang dengan tampang tidak minat sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa kakiku terus melangkah ke tempat seperti ini dan mau-maunya menuruti keinginanmu." Ia menggerutu.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku tahu aku harus ekstra sabar untuk ini. Aku meminta Sasuke-_kun_ untuk melakukan _sit-up_ dan _push-up_ masing-masing 1000x. itu bisa mengecilkan perut buncitnya dan mengecilkan paha atas juga. Ia masih memasang muka malas dan berbaring. Aku tersenyum senang karena kupikir ia sudah berancang-ancang untuk melakukan _sit-up_. Tapi, perkiraanku meleset total. Ia memandangi langit dan memejamkan mata.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_ …?"

"_Hn_."

"Kau mau, 'kan, melakukan program diet ini?"

"_Hn_."

"_Uuuh~_" Bibirku mengerucut. Tidak sabar, aku melemparkan buku yang kupegang ke dahinya dan berlari pergi. "Aku sebal padamu!"

Aku sudah terlanjur berlari pergi hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ia mengambil posisi duduk dan membaca seksama program diet yang kutuliskan di sana.

* * *

Aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Tapi, hinaan yang Sasuke-_kun_ dapat benar-benar membuatku geram dan tidak bisa tenang. Ini sama ketika Neji-_nii_ secara terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke-_kun_ adalah penjahat kelas atas yang harus dihukum mati. Saat itu, aku secara refleks tidak terima dengan perkataan Neji-_nii_ dan membela Sasuke-_kun_ habis-habisan. Aku bahkan sempat memberikan bentakan pada Neji-_nii_ hingga ia mematung dan seolah tidak percaya bahwa aku berani membentaknya. Apa aku membela Sasuke-_kun_ karena dia adalah sahabat Naruto-_kun_ yang kusukai? Kurasa bukan begitu. Aku membela Sasuke-_kun_ karena dia adalah dia. Karena, Sasuke-_kun_ tidaklah seperti yang mereka katakan. Mereka melupakan seribu kebaikan Sasuke-_kun_ hanya karena kejahatan yang masih dapat dihitung oleh jari. Tidak _fair_.

* * *

Esoknya, Naruto-_kun_ mengumumkan bahwa akan diselenggarakan beragam pertandingan untuk menyambut hari perayaan tahunan di Konoha. Pertandingan itu terdiri atas lomba lari dan pertandingan memperebutkan gulungan jurus. Kedua pertandingan tersebut melibatkan seluruh penduduk baik _shinobi_ atau sipil dan akan dibentuk kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang. Entah bagaimana aku berharap Sasuke-_kun_ datang ke pertandingan ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan memberi dukungan. Karena, bagaimanapun, ia bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bersosialisasi. Tapi, aku tidak melihat batang hidungnya sama sekali. Aku ragu ia akan ikut.

* * *

Hari perayaan datang dalam sekelebat waktu. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan terkejut saat menemukan Sasuke-_kun_ menghampiriku di antara desakkan peserta yang lain. Tubuh gendutnya terlihat kesulitan bergerak sehingga aku membantunya untuk berada dalam daerah yang tidak terlalu padat. Ia berterima kasih kepadaku dan memukul pelan kepalaku dengan selembaran kertas.

"A-aduh! Kenapa aku dipukul? Ini sakit." Aku memegang kepalaku.

"Tadinya aku tidak ingin ikut pertandingan ini mengingat pasti akan banyak sekali orang yang datang. Tapi, aku tahu aku harus. Karena, aku satu kelompok denganmu dan aku tahu kau tidak pernah absen mengikuti pertandingan ini."

"_E-eh_?" Aku membuka kertas yang Sasuke-_kun_ pukulkan tadi dan melihat deretan nama peserta di dalamnya.

Benar! Tahun ini aku satu kelompok dengan Sasuke-_kun_! Aku tidak menyangka karena tahun-tahun sebelumnya kami tidak pernah satu kelompok dan aku masih ingat bagaimana kesalnya rekan sekelompok Sasuke-_kun_ karena Sasuke-_kun_ tidak hadir.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Aku memandang wajah Sasuke-_kun_ dan tersenyum. "Ayo, kita menangkan pertandingan ini. Kuharap kali ini aku bisa mendapatkan hadiah yang disediakan di setia pertandingan. Aku benar-benar menginginkan hadiahnya."

Ia terdiam. Cukup lama.

"Memang apa hadiahnya sampai kau sebegitu inginnya untuk menang, _eh_?"

Wajahku memerah. "Hadiahnya sebuah mahkota yang cantik. Aku ingin memakai mahkota seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_. Ingin … sekali."

Ia menarik napas. Wajahnya memandang ke tribun di mana Naruto-_kun_ duduk di atas singgasananya diiringi sang istri, Sakura-_chan_. "_Dobe_ itu benar-benar bikin repot saja."

"Maafkan aku." Aku merunduk. Merasa bersalah karena sejak kemarin aku memaksakan kehendakku pada Sasuke-_kun_ dan kurasa itu membuat ia terbebani.

Sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh daguku dan mengangkatnya hingga bola mataku dan Sasuke-_kun_ bertemu dalam sebuah pandangan. "Aku janji akan melakukan yang terbaik agar kau bisa mendapatkan mahkota itu."

Aku bungkam. Mulutku seperti ditutup dan lidahku terasa kelu. Mata Sasuke-_kun_ yang hitam benar-benar menyihirku untuk memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Bunyi ledakan terdengar sebagai tanda dimulainya pertandingan, aku tergesa-gesa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan segera menuju papan pengumuman urutan pertandingan.

* * *

Pertandingan lari yang pertama ini dibagi dalam beberapa kloter dengan sistem seperti turnamen. Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ berada di kloter kedua sehingga kami masih harus menunggu 30 menit lagi sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Cara tandingnya mudah, lari estafet dengan membawa tongkat sepanjang 30 cm. Dalam pertandingan pertama ini, penggunaan jurus tidak diperbolehkan sehingga peserta benar-benar mengandalkan vitalitas fisik untuk bisa memperoleh kesempatan menang.

Aku duduk bersandar pada tembok di belakangku sementara di sisiku ada Sasuke-_kun_ yang tengah memakan camilan yang ia bawa di tasnya yang begitu penuh.

"Mau?" Ia menyodorkan sekotak susu kepadaku. "Susu dapat membuat perasaan lebih tenang."

Aku tersenyum dan menerima pemberiannya. Seperti keyakinanku, Sasuke-_kun_ memang baik hati.

* * *

Pertandingan kloter kedua dimulai, aku menepuk celana hitamku yang sedikit kotor dan membantu Sasuke-_kun_ yang kesulitan untuk berdiri. Kami menatap serius pada area di mana kami akan berlari yang memang cukup luas.

Aku mendapat giliran pertama untuk membawa tongkat sementara Sasuke-_kun_ akan jadi penentu kemenangan kami. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, lawanku adalah tiga orang senior dari ANBU dan _jounin_. Aku berusaha kuat untuk berlari meski sudah sangat lelah setelah menempuh sepertiga rute. Namun, suara dukungan dari Sasuke-_kun_ yang menungguku membuatku mengabaikan rasa lelahku. Di saat ketiga lawanku mulai kelelahan dan mengambil langkah perlahan, aku tetap berlari dan menyerahkan gulunganku.

"_Hosh, hosh_! Selanjutnya giliranmu, Sasuke-_kun_!" Aku memberikan gulungan tongkat tersebut kepadanya.

Ia meraih tongkatku dan berlari. Aku mengatupkan tanganku. Berharap ia bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini. Namun, tubuh Sasuke-_kun_ yang gendut membuat ia tidak dapat berlari dengan kencang. Ketiga lawannya yang lain telah jauh berada di depannya. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisku. Sasuke-_kun_ berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga meski napasnya sudah tersendat-sendat karena kelelahan. Beberapa penonton menertawainya, menganggapnya sebagai lelucon dan sesekali kudengar orang-orang yang mengejeknya dengan kata "seperti babi yang tengah berlari". Aku melayangkan pandanganku pada Sasuke-_kun_. Ia tetap berlari. Terlihat sangat tersiksa dan memaksakan diri. Aku menutup mulutku sendiri.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, sudah cukup! He-hentikan! Sudah, jangan berlari lagi!" Aku berteriak kepada Sasuke-_kun_ yang masih terus berlari tanpa peduli dengan teriakanku. Teriakan orang-orang yang merendahkan dan menertawakan Sasuke-kun semakin nyaring seiring dengan semakin sulitnya Sasuke-_kun_ berlari.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kumohon!" Air mataku mulai keluar. Ia terlihat mengkhawatirkan. Keringatnya banyak menetes dan ia masih tetap berlari.

_Bruk!_

Aku membelalak. Sasuke-_kun_ terjatuh. Para penonton dengan puas tertawa, melihatnya seperti binatang sirkus yang menghibur. Tapi, di luar dugaan, Sasuke-_kun_ masih bisa bangkit. Kulihat sikunya lecet sana-sini namun ia masih mencoba untuk berlari lagi.

Tuhan. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ini karena aku mengatakan sangat menginginkan hadiah mahkotanya.

Sasuke-_kun_ akhirnya limbung dan benar-benar terjatuh. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia mencoba bangkit. Namun, tubuhnya yang gendut membuat ia mencapai batas maksimal kekuatannya. Tawa geli terdengar dari barisan penonton. Sayup-sayup kudengar mereka juga mengasihaniku yang sekelompok dengan Sasuke-_kun_ yang berbadan besar sehingga tentu saja akan menjadi penghalang untuk mencapai kemenangan.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_!"

Aku menghentakkan kakiku dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke-_kun_. Tidak peduli lagi dengan pertandingan ini. Yang kuinginkan hanya berada di sisi Sasuke-_kun_ dan menolongnya. Sasuke-_kun_ memandang wajahku yang penuh air mata dengan raut muka bersalah. Ia menghapus linangan air di mataku sembari berkata, "Maaf. Padahal aku ingin memenangkan pertandingan ini untukmu."

"T-tidak, Sasuke-_kun_! Jangan minta maaf! Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri lagi!" Aku menangis dan spontan mendekapnya. Ia terlihat terkejut namun pada akhirnya tidak berkata apa pun dan ia hanya mengusap kepalaku perlahan.

Semua penonton terdiam. Tak lagi kudengar sayup-sayup yang menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke-_kun_ setelahnya.

* * *

Satu minggu telah terlewati sejak saat itu. Lagi-lagi Sasuke-_kun_ tidak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya. Mungkin ia sedang menghabiskan waktu untuk makan camilan. Aku datang ke hutan terlarang tempat pertandingan kedua yakni memperebutkan gulungan tim lain diadakan. Pada pertandingan ini, tim yang tidak lengkap pun boleh mengikuti pertandingan. Jadi, kuputuskan meski sendiri aku tetap mengikuti pertandingan ini karena yang menang akan mendapatkan hadiah lain selain mahkota yang berbeda-beda tiap tahunnya.

Suara tepukan di pundakku membuatku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Kiba (dengan Akamaru) dan Shino tengah berdiri. Mereka disatukan menjadi sebuah tim dan itu tandanya kami adalah pesaing.

"Sayang sekali, ya. Pertandingan minggu lalu kau kalah. Padahal tahun ini harusnya kau bisa menang di pertandingan itu mengingat kau terus latihan lari. Andai kau tidak satu kelompok dengan Sasuke." Kiba menunjukkan keprihatinannya.

Itu tidak membuatku senang. Sebaliknya, itu membuatku merasa gagal. Aku gagal membuat sasuke-_kun_ tidak lagi diejek dengan program diet dan harapan dalam keikutsertaannya di pertandingan ini.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Kiba. Sasuke-_kun_ sudah berjuang sekuat yang i-ia bisa."

* * *

Aku menelan ludah. Di depanku ada garis merah, tanda bahwa pertandingan akan dimulai saat seluruh kelompok yang ada melewati garis tersebut. Batas waktunya sampai sore hari dan pemenangnya lebih dari satu kelompok. Intinya siapa pun yang dapat merebut satu gulungan kertas milik kelompok lain tanpa kehilangan gulungan kertas yang ia bawa akan menang. Ini seperti ujian Chuunin dulu di mana aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dan ketakutan. Tapi, ini sudah lama sekali dari waktu itu. Usiaku sudah 28 tahun sekarang.

Kakashi-_sensei_ memberikan aba-aba dengan tangannya, aku bersiap-siap untuk berlari.

"Siap? Mulai!"

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Aku berlari melewati garis merah diikuti kelompok yang lainnya.

* * *

Aku mengaktifkan _byakugan_ dan berdiam di balik pepohonan, menunggu kelompok yang akan lewat. Kesulitan dari pertandingan kali ini adalah bahwa setiap orang diperbolehkan bertarung dengan senjata dan jurus. Memang membunuh adalah larangan. Tapi, tetap saja mengerikan.

Satu kelompok lewat di depanku. Rupanya kelompok yang berisi penggemar Sasuke-_kun_ yang kutemui di kedai _dango_ dan satunya lagi adalah seorang _shinobi jounin_. Aku baru akan menunjukkan diri jika saja mereka tak terlebih dahulu menemukanku dan melemparkan beberpa _kunai_ kepadaku. Aku merunduk dan menarik _shuriken _dari saku senjataku. Aku melemparkan tiga _shuriken_ yang seluruhnya bisa mereka hindari dengan mudah. Sang _jounin_ menarik tanganku dan mendesakku di antara pepohonan sementara yang satunya menghampiriku.

"Wah, wah. Rupanya _heiress_ Hyuuga, ya. Ke mana teman sekelompok Anda si Uchiha Sasuke itu? Tentu saja dia sudah kalah duluan sebelum bertanding, ya. Mana mungkin dia bisa bertarung jika menggerakkan tubuhnya saja dia kesulitan. _Haha_!" Gadis itu tertawa. "Lucu sekali membayangkan pertandingan beberapa waktu lalu! Pemuda gendut itu kepayahan waktu berlari seperti seorang idiot!"

"H-hentikan!" Aku berseru pada gadis itu.

"_Hah_?" Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia lantas tertawa kepadaku dan meletakkan sebuah _kunai_ di dekat leherku. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kau jatuh cinta kepadanya? Mata _byakugan_-mu itu sudah tidak berfungsi, ya?"

"Hentikan k-kataku."

"Padahal sudah gendut dan tidak berguna. Tapi, bisa-bisanya Uchiha itu bersikap _cool_. Aku tidak sudi melihatnya! Menjijikkan!"

"HENTIKAN!" Aku memukulkan telapak tanganku pada gadis itu dan _kunai_ yang ada di leherku berhasil melukaiku sedikit. Sedikit tapi rasanya sakit. Aku memegang leherku yang mengeluarkan darah dan gadis itu terbatuk-batuk.

"_Cih_! Gadis tidak tahu diri!" Ia melancarkan jurusnya. Aku hendak melawan namun aku lupa bahwa ada seorang _jounin_ di belakangku yang kini menggunakan jurusnya sehingga aku tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

**BUAGH!**

* * *

Hari mulai petang. Mereka berhasil mencuri gulunganku namun masih tetap tidak beranjak karena gadis itu masih memukuliku. Wajahku lebam sana-sini. Gadis itu menuntut kata maafku tapi aku tidak mau. Maka ia tetap memukulku sampai aku mengatakan yang ia mau.

"Cepat katakan maaf! Berlutut dan bilang maaf padaku!"

"T-tidak akan!"

**BUAGH!**

Ia menonjok pipiku.

"Katakan! Atau aku akan menghabisimu!" Ia mengancam.

"Hei, bukankah kita tidak boleh membunuh?" _Jounin _yang mengekangku mengingatkannya.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya. "Oke, oke. Kita akan buat dia sekarat saja."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan _chakra_ dan melapisi _kunai_-nya dengan_ chakra_ tersebut. Ia mengangkat _kunai_-nya tinggi-tinggi. Aku tidak gentar. Lebih baik aku dibuat sekarat daripada minta maaf untuk tindakanku yang tidak salah.

"Rasakan ini!" Gadis itu berteriak sambil mengayunkan _kunai_-nya.

**TRANG!**

Gerakan _kunai_ gadis tersebut terhenti karena berbenturan dengan sebuah pedang. _Kusanagi_. Aku dan dua pesaingku terbelalak. Seorang pemuda tinggi berambut _raven_ dengan postur tubuh tegap dan atletis berdiri melindungiku. Ia menendang _jounin_ di belakangku dan menghempaskan tubuh gadis di depanku dengan satu gerakan tebasan _kusanagi_-nya. _Yukata_ biru tua yang dikenakannya berkibar mengikuti gerak tubuhnya yang kini gesit seperti sedia kala. _Yukata_ dengan lambang Uchiha di belakangnya.

"S-Sasuke … _kun_?" Aku terperangah. "Tubuhmu. B-bagaimana bisa?"

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. "Maaf terlambat datang. Tapi, seminggu ini aku diet seperti yang ada di bukumu itu. Aku berusaha keras diet sampai lupa waktu."

"K-kenapa kau melakukan sejauh ini?" Aku nyaris tidak dapat menahan haru. Air mataku tumpah-ruah.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang kini telah kembali tirus.

"Karena … aku mencintaimu."

Aku terbelalak. "Terima ka—"

—_GREP_!

Tubuhku limbung karena tak kuasa menahan luka yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhku. Tapi tangan Sasuke-_kun_ menumpu tubuhku sebelum aku jatuh ke tanah. Kulihat mata Sasuke-_kun_ memasuki tahap _mangekyou_. Setelahnya aku merasa tersedot dalam sebuah ruangan dan tidak dapat melihat apa pun lagi kecuali warna hitam yang pekat.

* * *

"Sudah bangun?"

Aku terlonjak kaget dan melihat sekelilingku di mana seluruh rekan_ shinobi_-ku berkerumun dengan tatapan khawatir dan yang barusan bertanya adalah Sasuke-_kun_.

"K-kalian?"

Kiba berjongkok di depanku dengan cemas, ia menyentil dahiku dengan sedikit keras sampai dahiku merah dibuatnya. "Dasar! Kau ini sudah bikin kami cemas, Hinata!"

"Kau dibopong Sasuke dalam keadaan luka-luka parah. Untung saja ada Shizune yang segera menyembuhkanmu!" Guru Kurenai kini yang bicara.

"T-terima kasih, Shizune-_san_." Aku menunduk. Ia tersenyum.

"Syukurlah Sasuke datang tepat waktu, ya! Aku kaget sekali waktu melihat Sasuke jadi kurus lagi! Si _Teme_ itu bisa juga akhirnya jadi seperti semula. Kupikir ia akan tetap seperti bantal empuk!" Naruto-_kun_ memberikan guyonan yang disambut dengan gelak tawa yang lain dan tatapan membunuh oleh Sasuke-_kun_.

Aku menoleh kepada Sasuke-_kun_. "Terima kasih, ya, sudah menolongku."

Pipi Sasuke-_kun_ tiba-tiba bersemu merah. Ia melirik ke arah lain. Kontan saja orang-orang yang mengerumuni kami memberikan godaan dan mereka undur diri karena merasa telah mengganggu.

"Kenapa semuanya pergi?" Aku menatap punggung mereka yang satu per satu semakin jauh.

Suara deheman kembali membuatku fokus kepada Sasuke-_kun_. Ia tampak salah tingkah entah mengapa.

Sasuke-_kun_ menyodorkanku sebuah kalung dengan liontin. "Itu hadiah dari pertandingan ini. Memang tidak seperti mahkota yang kau inginkan tapi setidaknya ambillah sebagai bukti bahwa kali ini kita berhasil menang di pertandingan yang ini."

Aku menerimanya dengan tidak enak hati. Tapi, ia kemudian menyuruhku untuk menghadap belakang. Perlahan, Sasuke-_kun_ memasangkan kalung itu di leherku. Rasanya berdebar-debar sekali.

"Cocok untukmu. Karena, liontin di kalung itu adalah kristal _lavender_. Bunga yang mencerminkan dirimu." Sasuke-_kun_ memujiku tepat di samping telingaku.

Aku baru saja akan berbalik. Tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ lebih dulu memelukku dari belakang dan menyelinapkan kepalanya di antara bahuku.

"Sasu—"

"—Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kau tahu? Selama ini. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu sejak dulu. Aku terlanjur menjadi penjahat dan akhirnya aku sadar kau pasti tidak sudi mengenalku yang penjahat ini. Aku mulai patah arang. Tapi, melihatmu yang tetap menyapaku, menjengukku bahkan datang untuk sekadar mengucapkan selamat tahun baru membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa menyerah. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke-_kun_. Aku berbalik dan mempertemukan kedua bibir kami dalam sebuah kecupan singkat. Kelereng oniksnya membulat.

"Aku juga, Sasuke-_kun_. I-itulah kenapa sejak kita kecil aku menjadi satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak menggemarimu. Karena, aku bukan menggemarimu. Tapi, mencintaimu. Aku saja yang tidak sadar. Aku baru menyadarinya saat tanpa terasa pikiranku selalu tertuju kepadamu."

"Hinata …." Sasuke-_kun_ meraih sesuatu yang ia letakkan di belakang tubuhnya. Sebuah mahkota. Bukan mahkota dari emas seperti hadiah pertandingan lari melainkan mahkota yang terbuat dari rangkaian bunga _lavender_. "Mahkota ini kubuat untukmu dan lebih pantas untuk kau kenakan. Menandakan bahwa kau adalah juara di hatiku … _Hime_."

Aku tersenyum. Kudekap tubuh Sasuke-_kun_. Ia pun balas mendekapku. Petang hari itu aku merasa menjadi wanita. Bukan lagi seorang gadis. Karena, kini aku mencintai dan dicintai dengan tulus dan sejati oleh seorang pemuda yang telah menjadi pria dewasa.

**Fin**

* * *

**Omake :**

Aku melihat timbangan berat badanku dengan terpaku. Beratku naik 10 kg setelah seminggu berpacaran dengan Sasuke-_kun_!

Kencan kami hari ini diisi dengan wajahku yang ditekuk karena teringat berat badanku. Apa aku jadi gendut? Apa perutku membuncit? _Ah_! Jangan-jangan gaun ungu peninggalan ibu jadi tidak muat lagi untuk kukenakan!

"Kenapa, _Hime_?" Sasuke-_kun _yang menyadari ketidakberesan dalam gelagatku bertanya.

"Ano, Sasuke-_kun_. B-beratku bertambah."

"_Khukhukhu_ …."

Suara Sasuke-_kun_ membuatku merinding. Aku menoleh dan merasa Sasuke-_kun_ seperti iblis lengkap dengan taring dan tanduk.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari sakunya.

"Ayo, kita latihan diet keras, _Hime_. _Sit-up_ 1000x, _push-up_ 1000x dan makan salad setiap hari."

"_Heee_~?" Aku memasang raut muka tidak rela. Itu berat sekali. Namun, ia terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan tali cambuk seperti pelatih iblis. Aku belari ketakutan dan ia mengejar-ngejarku.

Jadilah kencan kami hari itu justru diisi dengan kejar-kejaran.

"T-tolooong~"

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini!**


End file.
